


Instigator

by Do_the_Cool_Whip



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip
Summary: Kagome has been living in the past for two years now and Inuyasha still hasn’t done more than hold her hand. It’s about time for her to take matters into her own hands.





	Instigator

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I probably could have cut the first half of this story because it's not important, but I wrote it, so it's staying.

Kagome Higurashi is a woman of the twenty-first century: She’s a modern girl with modern ideas, such as, girls have sexual desires and there’s nothing wrong with them seeking fulfillment for those needs. The only problem with this is that Inuyasha seems to have no carnal desires whatsoever. She’s never caught him masturbating or staring at her inappropriately—even when she sets it up, so he catches a glimpse of her naked.

She is at the end of her rope and ready to give up when, by a stroke of luck, she stumbled across him sleeping. He doesn’t wake up immediately, sprawled on his back, mouth opened slightly.

At first, Kagome doesn’t think too much about it. It’s not uncommon for Inuyasha to nap just past the doorway leading into their home, but then she notices the slight rocking of his hips. The small movements instantly draw her attention to the prominent bulge between his legs. Kagome stands shocked for a second. Shocked and aroused.

If she’s honest, Kagome has been beginning to wonder if Inuyasha is asexual. Not aromantic. She can tell that much from the way he treats her: like his wife, just not one he’s sexually interested in. She’s mostly accepted it. She’s accepted the fact that Inuyasha has no desire to do more than hold her close or kiss her very chastely because she loves him and she’s not about to force her sexual appetite onto him. Kagome has spent the past two years getting by with her fingers and imagination because Feudal Japan is, unfortunately, very lacking in the sex toys department.

Inuyasha sighs softly, the sound makes Kagome just that much wetter. He must be having an incredible dream. All of his travelling companions have learned that the only time Inuyasha is both still and quiet is when he’s asleep. “Kagome,” he mumbles, hips bucking a tad harder.

It takes a lot of restraint, but Kagome doesn’t reach between her legs to ease the sudden aching there. She walks towards him, making as little noise as possible, and carefully lowers herself until she’s straddling his erection.

At the first brush of contact, Inuyasha snaps awake, reaching up to punch her, though he stops himself the second he recognizes her. “Oi, bitch, what the fuck are you doing?”

Kagome deliberately grinds herself down on the thick length beneath her, unable to stop herself from sighing at the contact. It feels so fucking good and she’s wanted this for so fucking long. Inuyasha groans, the sound choked out while his hips jump up to meet her.

He blushes; it’s the most embarrassed Kagome has ever seen him. It would be adorable if she weren’t horny. “Kagome?” Inuyasha gasps, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“I’m going to take your virginity now,” she informs him, grinding down again for both the delicious friction and the way the motion rips another loud moan from the half-demon.

“Wha—What the fuck—” Inuyasha interrupts himself with a loud groan when she rolls her hips once more.

Kagome loosens her obi, letting her kimono fall open. Inuyasha gulps, reaching for her before yanking his hand back before he touches her.

“If you have an objections, now is the time to raise them.” Kagome leans forward as she speaks, ending her sentence with a kiss. Inuyasha swallows, pupils beginning to dilate.

By the time she’s finished with him, Inuyasha won’t be fit for marriage, but that’s okay. Kagome will make an honest man out of him and marry him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the inspirations for this blurb, if anyone's interested, is from when I used to read Inuyasha fanfiction and Inuyasha was always this super confident, eager, sometimes perverted dude who had no issues initiating sexual encounters. I used to be like: What? Is this the same guy with very little social skills who starts off the series by wanting to change who/what he is because he hates the human part of him?
> 
> To me, I always figured the only way Inuyasha and Kagome would end up having sex would be if Kagome instigated it because until she did that Inuyasha would sort of assume he wasn't allowed. So, I wrote the beginning of that concept and nothing else.


End file.
